


Fragments

by Melkur_Mistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Missy remembers, The Doctor doesn't listen, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: Missy remembers fragments of the colony ship, but doesn't realise it's from her past regeneration. Assuming she is somehow responsible for Bill's cyber conversion she tells them, assuming they will be happy for the heads up. No one takes it well, assuming she's threatening Bill. She tries and tries but no one heeds her warning so she gives up, and time moves on, with their trip to the colony ship drawing ever closer.





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that sprung into my mind today. If Missy remembered enough fragments of the colony ship to know that Bill would die, and tried to warn them but they took it the wrong way and didn't listen. I didn't give it a wrapped up fluffy ending, it's just a quick glance at a moment that could have happened in the vault and is probably just frustrating. Sorry! I feel annoyed with myself for this one! But...it doesn't have to end the same way, i've left it wide open and it could all go very differently because she remembers so much.
> 
> If it frustrates me too much I might revisit and open it back up to explore the idea and sort it all out though!

The dimmed light from the windows cast a glow into the expansive space that Missy had become to personalise. At first she had felt no urge to make the vault feel like a home - it was a tomb for all intents and purposes. A prison _intended_ as a tomb, more aptly - so she had resisted the concept of making herself comfortable and settling in.

She paced, as was often the norm for her lately, when the change in the light levels indicated to her that the world outside was growing quiet and still. She had slept again - a phase she was going through, she considered the reasoning behind her actions - it wasn't to imitate the ridiculously frequent sleeping patterns for the humans who packed this planet. She found laying still and thinking - imagining devices that she could build, the process from the ground up, to be calming. She needed to keep her mind active, and before long it was filled with plans and ideas that she hoped to experiment with if she could only convince the Doctor to get her a basic workshop or better, a laboratory. She wasn’t holding her breath on that one though. For the most part, she found herself falling asleep once her mind had worked through designs and schematics. Sleep though, was where the big problem was.

She had woken after a confusing dream one day, and thought little of it until she found that every time she slept, the same scenes were playing out - disjointed blurs and scenes of fires and metallic armour. Soon she began to make sense of them, piecing together a story as she began to realise that they were not dreams per se, but her mind making sense of fragments of memories she possessed but couldn’t fully recall. She didn’t have all the scenes, but she had enough to know that she needed to warn the Doctor. It clearly involved his pets, so surely he would be grateful for the heads up? Considering very briefly, how to share the news with them, she realised they might get a tad upset, so knowing that humans like to eat as much as they liked to sleep, she felt that food would soften the blow.

She eagerly informed the Doctor that she would like both him and his pets to come to dinner. He was resistant - no doubt worried about the possibility of the human getting scared by her, or the cyborg not leaving with all his appendages in tact. Eventually she finally convinced him by saying it was only fair as she was terribly lonely, especially after being left alone for SIX months.

Guilt trips did work ever so well on the Doctor.

Dinner was out due to cutlery being potentially lethal in her hands apparently, and she laughed and felt quite pleased that he felt her too dangerous to risk even plastic forks around his pets.

It was good to know the Doctor didn’t see her as sedate as she felt.

They instead came in for a visit. She hated when they did that because they didn’t have an actual purpose, except she assumed, to come and stare at her like some kind of sideshow attraction. Normally she would play into that and do her level best to unsettle the pets, but today she was eager to see them, so she waited patiently.

She sat at her piano, the platform providing the perfect position to grab their attention, and waited until they had approached the containment field. She rolled her eyes as the Doctor stepped closer to Bill, and reminded her to stay back. She wondered what he thought she was going to do - if she hadn’t killed them out of sheer boredom while waiting for them to come back from their jaunt with the ninth legion then she was hardly going to now.

“I have a story to tell you - well more of a collection of facts than a story, but pay attention,” she said, as she turned on her piano stool, smoothing down her skirt, and observing them.

“What kind of story?” asked the Doctor, warily.

“I realised something, and thought you’d like it if I told you - the other day when we were talking about honesty and sharing - well, I think you’ll like this!” she said to the Doctor.

He frowned, folding his arms as he waited for her to continue.

“Well,” she said, quite enthusiastically, turning her attention to Bill. “I’m going to kill you dear.”

Bill froze at Missy’s words as her eyes seemed to cut right through her. She shivered, “you’re…”

“ENOUGH!” the Doctor said, raising his voice in anger. “Do you have something to share or are you just going to be cruel?”

“I’m not being cruel  - i’m being helpful!” Missy said, utterly confused as to what the problem was.

“The girl here…” she paused and leaned forward whispering to Bill, “what was your name again?”

“Bill!” she said, slightly offended.

“Yes, that’s right - Bill. I’m going to kill her - not sure when, sorry I can’t be more specific, but don’t worry, it won’t be too quick. She’ll be kept alive, or what’s left of her, for simply _ages_ before there’s nothing left of her. So that’s some good news!” she said with a smile. "It'll be a long drawn out process, not snuffed out like a candle, and if you're feeling in hero mood Doctor - which to be fair, is your usual mood, then you can even try and save her!"

They all stared at her in amazement before the Doctor shook his head and glared at her.

“You can’t make random threats to my friends Missy!” the Doctor said, the anger in his tone beginning to roll off of him.

“ _Friends_? Threats! You aren’t listening! I’m sharing facts, isn’t that a good thing to do? She can prepare you know, make a bucket list or some nonsense like that - humans like that sort of thing don’t they?” she said.

“Yeah, i’m gonna go,” Bill said, feeling significantly uncomfortable.

“I’ll go with you,” Nardole said, casting a glare at Missy. “Make sure you get out of here in one piece.”

“Well that’s just ridiculous, i’m not going to hurt her now, am I?” Missy said.

“You just threatened to kill her!” Nardole exclaimed, looking at her incredulously.

“But I didn’t - I’m just sharing facts I’ve worked out, that’s all. Humans have such short lifespans, so isn’t it helpful of me to give her a heads up, so she can go out and enjoy herself, live a little before she dies?” Missy asked.

The Doctor stared at her in silence until the vault door closed, leaving him alone with Missy. He stepped toward her and shook his head, “why do that? Are you bored? Is that it? You relieve boredom by threatening and scaring the only people around you? I really wonder if there is any point to this sometimes”

“I don’t understand you at all at times, Doctor!” she said, turning around abruptly and resuming her seat at the piano. She willed him to leave and not walk around the platform - the last thing she wanted him to know was how much his words hurt her. She began to play, holding in her tears until the doors closed behind him as he left.

The memories clashed together wildly in her head and she was uncertain as to what point Bill would die. She assumed she had visited earth at some point in her past, but Bill’s future - but why the memories were not clear she just didn’t know.

Missy tried to share more each time they visited - although he came alone for the next few visits. The Doctor quickly shot her down every single time, telling her she was being heartless and cruel. She really didn’t understand why he wasn’t interested in his pets impending demise, and so she added a little more. Telling the Doctor how she would lure Bill into a false sense of security and friendship and lead her to her demise when the time was right, but now he knew he could help to change it. The whole thing felt like one very big sticky fixed point, but Bill's death wasn't, so there was the bit the Doctor should get excited about. Except he didn't. Even when she tried and tried to explain that she didn't know when she had killed Bill - she just couldn't remember quite how it happened, but that she had pretend to be her friend for a very long time before she took her somewhere where she screamed and in pain and terror. 

The Doctor shouted at her, and stormed out of the vault. He didn’t come by for two weeks after that, and even the egg shaped cyborg only stopped by for the briefest of visits - to check she was still actually there, she assumed - not dead or doing anything too suspicious.

She grew lonely and saddened by the Doctor’s absence very quickly. He accused her of being cruel, but leaving her alone because he didn’t like the news she shared seemed far cruller to her. She wondered what she was supposed to do - change the story and give it a happy ending so everyone would be pleased with her? She wouldn’t let him force her to adapt the truth to get a more positive response. She would fight that kind of approach with everything she had in her. So she resolved to not mention her dreams that pieced together lost fragments of her memories anymore. She had told them after all, and they just didn’t want to listen to her helpful memory recall. Unaware of the timescale, she shrugged it off and considered that it might not even happen for a very long time, and if no one believed her then it was better to stop talking about it so the Doctor would come back and spend time with her again. She refused to tell Bill that she would live happily ever after just to make the Doctor visit her again, so silence on the matter was the only way forward.

He started to come back, and over time his visits became longer and longer again. They played chess, he bought TARDIS components in to the vault and she felt her mind waking up again as they worked on equipment and minor experiments together. Things between them felt lighter and happier and she wanted it to stay that way. Eventually she suggested a challenge - to each make an experiment and find a way to sabotage the other. He enthusiastically took her up on it, and they reminisced warmly about their time together at the academy. She felt happier than she had in a very long time and,  and looked forward to every single day - he was in the vault so much with her that she barely remembered when he had stopped visiting her. Maybe he accepted that his pets died eventually, after all they _did_ have very short life spans. 

Sometime later he sat down and talked to her about going outside - Bill and Nardole apparently wanted to be her companions for the trip - Missy wondered if he had even told them yet. He told her it was a test, and she loved the idea of rising to another challenge so she negotiated to have the umbrella she had optimised recently, and looked forward to a trip out.

As she waited for the TARDIS to materialise outside the vault door, she fastened the buttons on her jacket and straightened her tie. She was glad that she had stopped sharing the memories she saw within her dreams, the Doctor was much happier when she kept it to herself. It really felt like they were friends again, despite her confinement.

If she didn’t talk about it then everyone was happy, and the Doctor would take her out. She would rather go somewhere fun, but she could make her own fun, in whatever opportunities came her way. She had no devious plan though, simply to stay with the Doctor and not screw up on any catastrophic level so that they would do this more and more.

She hadn’t answered a distress call before unless it benefited her, so this would be different. Probably mundane and boring, but at least it would be a trip out.

The sound of the TARDIS materialising outside the door broke her from her thoughts and she smiled. She wanted so much to have a fun excursion with the Doctor - maybe they could lose the pets if they were lucky.

He opened the door with a smile as he passed her umbrella to her, “ready? Let’s go find some trouble.”


End file.
